John From Cincinnati
John From Cincinnati Wiki is a collaborative website about the HBO series, John From Cincinnati. The wiki format allows anyone to create or edit any article, so we can all work together to create a website for JFC fans. Check out the FAQ to get started! * Click here for details. *SaveJFC.net is coordinating campaigns to bring back JFC. Campaigners took out an ad in the Hollywood Reporter in September asking HBO to bring back the show, and took out a new one in Variety on October 31st 2007 inviting HBO to talk about new ways to save the show. Visit this site for a comprehensive list of things you can do to help (especially creating buzz) and to sign up for the newsletter. *Sign the petition to resurrect JFC! (8465 signatures) *Here is another petition for you to sign to bring back JFC. *Here's one more petition at the JFCBlog. *Here are printable One-Zero-Zero Dollar Bills you can send to HBO. *See the HBO Schedule for JFC for further updates. *'Theories': What were John and Linc talking about? • What was John's cookout speech about? • Who is John? • Why so much Hand Holding? • Why does Freddy call John a "shape changer"? • Post your ideas... *'Music': Help us compile a complete list of songs used on the show. *'Wallpapers': Upload files to be included in our Wallpapers collection! *'Character pages': Some of the information on the characters and actors pages is out of date. Please help by updating these pages! * Official sites: There is a lot of information available on the HBO website for JFC, including videos. There's a new video posted on StinkweedUSA.com. There's also Johnmonad.com, YostClan.com, and YouTube videos posted featuring John, Mitch, Shaun, and Meyer. Are there others that we haven't found yet? * Fan sites: Check out the message boards at John From Cincinnati Forum, I Don't Know Butchie, Instead Forum, JohnFromCincinnati.net and TheSnugHarborMotel. Fans are also collaborating on new episodes in the spirit of JFC; check out JFC Writings and The Future Days of JFC Mitch Yost is an aging surf legend, forced to retire after a knee injury, who now runs a surf shop in Imperial Beach and broods over his failure. His son, Butchie, was also a huge star in the family business -- but is now a bitter heroin addict, living in a run-down hotel. Butchie's surfing prodigy son, Shaun, lives with Mitch and his wife, Cissy. Into the lives of this dysfunctional family comes John Monad, a mysterious young man with a habit of repeating what other people say. Immediately, strange things start happening -- a dead parrot comes back to life, Butchie doesn't suffer withdrawal symptoms, and Mitch starts to spontaneously levitate. Slowly, other people around the Yosts are drawn into the strange happenings -- a sleazy surfing promoter, a starstruck young filmmaker, an eccentric lottery winner, a Vietnam vet. The new series, created by Deadwood producer David Milch and surf noir novelist Kem Nunn, examines the connections that tie people together, and shows what happens to damaged people when a force of healing comes into their lives. |valign="top"| |valign="top"|